Trece de Julio
by Pami Li
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a Syaoran Li por su cumpleaños. Capítulo único.


Hola a todos )!

Fic dedicado a Syaoran Li (CCS), fue hecho para el 13 de Julio del 2005 por mi persona, fue mi regalo para él y para sus fan's ).

* * *

**Trece de Julio**

**Una casa, una habitación, en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Un chico de cabello café oscuro y ojos marrones ve por la ventana, hace una semana que llego a esa ciudad por culpa del trabajo de su madre y aun no se acostumbra a la idea de no estar en su natal Hong-Kong.**

**- Que odioso es esto de no conocer nada – le había dicho un día anterior a su madre  
- Entonces porque no vas a investigar por la ciudad, Syaoran  
- Esa es una muy buena idea  
- Claro, y de paso checas como te iras a la escuela el próximo lunes  
Escuela, escuela... tendría que aprender a hacer nuevas amistades, cosa que no le gustaba mucho y sobre todo le desagradaba la idea de que la mayoría de las clases las tomaría en otro idioma que no era el suyo, en fin... no podía hacer nada.  
Esa tarde salio de su casa, un poco nervioso... ¿qué sucedería si se perdiera en el camino, aunque conociéndose aprendería todo el camino de regreso a casa... o eso esperaba.**

**Caminaba por las calles semi-desiertas de la ciudad, era sábado por la tarde, y un fin de semana antes de entrar a la escuela, y aun así la mayoría aun no regresaba de vacaciones.  
Se sentó en una banca de un parque son un gran pingüino en el centro, necesitaba un descanso.**

**Dos personas se acercaban al parque caminando, eran dos chicas muy hermosas, una de cabello largo y azulado y ojos azules y la otra de cabello corto y café y hermosos ojos color esmeralda.  
- No, Tomoyo ¿cómo dices eso?  
- Pues es que es la verdad, estoy segura que tu le gustas a ese chico  
- Claro que no Tomoyo U... solo alucinas  
- Yo solo soy mas observadora que tu  
Instintivamente Syaoran volteo a ver a las chicas, le llamo la atención las voces tan hermosas que tenían, además, de que eran de las pocas personas que se había topado en el camino. Al ver a las chicas se quedo callado... pero por la impresión, y es que la chica de ojos color esmeralda era una belleza, o eso pensó él en el instante en que la vio. Lo único que atino a hacer fue verlas en silencio mientras ellas atravesaban el parque y se perdían por el camino.  
¿Qué había sido eso? Al verla simplemente por un momento se había embobado en su belleza, y... ¡solo la había visto por unos instantes!**

**Esa noche en casa de Syaoran  
- Y bien¿encontraste tu escuela? – pregunta Ieran sentada en la mesa  
- ¿Eh? No... olvide buscarla – toma una silla y toma su lugar  
- Syaoran... ¿cómo lo pudiste olvidar? Era una de las razones por las que saliste  
- Lo siento yo... no sé... simplemente lo olvide – bajo la mirada bruscamente  
- Hijo, sé que no te gusto mucho la idea del traslado a Japón, pero intentare la manera de volver a Hong-Kong  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso madre?  
- Pues porque desde que volviste haz estado muy serio, como molesto y en las nubes, y supuse que era por eso... ¿es por algo mas?  
- No mamá, es solo que...  
- ...¿qué?  
- El día de hoy vi a una chica y no la puedo sacar de mi mente – golpea la mesa con el puño  
- ¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?  
- ...  
- Amor a primera vista  
- ¿Qué? – grita sorprendido  
- Amor a primera vista – responde con una sonrisa  
- Creo que estas un poco loca madre  
- Tal vez si... tal vez no, pero si por esa razón es por la que estas molesto y como en las nubes, eso es lo que sucedió  
- Yo jamás me he enamorado – dice molesto  
- Pues entonces ya era hora de que te sucediera – ríe un poco  
- En verdad estas loca madre  
- Jeje, pero dime... ¿cómo era la chica?  
- Pues... – responde sin pensar – tenia una hermosa figura, su cabello era corto, pero muy sedoso y era de color café, era un poco más bajita que yo, tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde y... tenia una hermosa sonrisa en los labios – mira hacia el techo y sonríe  
- ¿Y aun diciéndome eso dices que estoy loca? – ríe – debiste de haberte escuchado para darte cuenta de que el que miente y el loco aquí eres tu  
- No me causa ninguna gracia, madre  
- Lo sé Syaoran, lo sé**

**En la habitación de Syaoran, se le ve dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir**

**- ¿Qué me sucede¿por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente? – pasa su mano por su rostro - ¿qué me sucede?  
Recuerda lo que su madre le dijo por la tarde, pero... por Dios¿él enamorado, si él había rechazado a muchas chicas porque no creía en el amor, como podía haberse enamorado ahora... y peor aun ¡de alguien que no conocía!**

**Prendió la radio para distraerse un poco e intentar conciliar su sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, una canción sonó en la radio y aunque su estado de sueño no le permitía distinguir completamente la letra, se dio cuenta que al escucharla se sentía extraño.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y asustado se levanto¿qué le sucedía?**

**Llega el lunes, y empiezan las clases. No parece muy emocionado. Entra en la escuela no con mucho animo y busca su nombre entre las listas para encontrar el aula que le tocaba**

**- Kinomoto... Li, aula 9 – se dirige a buscar el aula**

**Mientras tanto... las chicas que había visto el sábado entran a la escuela entre silbidos de los chicos. Tomoyo, la chica de ojos azules ríe divertida, mientras su amiga de ojos color esmeralda se empieza a sonrojar.**

**- Odio cuando hacen eso  
- Jeje¿por qué Sakurita?  
- Pues porque me ponen muy nerviosa  
Caminan hacia las listas y buscan sus nombres  
- Espero que estemos en el mismo salón, Tomoyo  
- Yo también lo espero  
- Mira aquí estamos, las dos... en el aula 9  
- Creo que es por allá – señala un salón un poco lejos de ahí**

**Afuera del aula 9, se encuentra Syaoran viendo su celular, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. En ese momento llego un profesor y abrió la puerta. Todos los alumnos entraron a buscar una silla donde sentarse, Syaoran se sentó en una de las del fondo, no quería empezar con problemas... como en su antigua escuela.  
En esos momento cruzan por la puerta, Tomoyo y Sakura riendo y muy entretenidas por los comentarios del joven que va junto a ellas, Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
A Syaoran le llamo la atención las voces, y miro hacia la puerta.  
- ¿QUEEEEE?  
Todo el mundo volteo a verlo asombrado, mientras el joven de ojos cafés se sonrojaba.  
Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que acababa de gritar y le lanzo una sonrisa.  
Pero que era lo que le sucedía, sin darse cuenta había gritado por, por... ¡por verla!  
- Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy nos conoceremos, ya que estas personas son con las que convivirán en su estancia en la escuela. Por favor muevan las mesas en un circulo  
Al mover las mesas, Sakura queda a tres lugares de Syaoran.  
- Bien ahora empezaremos por la derecha con las presentaciones... ha pero primero lo haré yo, mi nombre es Kyo Kusanagi, soy su maestro de Psicología y este será nuestra aula durante todo el ciclo escolar, bien empecemos... señorita  
- Mi nombre es...  
Los nombres pasaban y pasaban, pero en realidad Syaoran no les ponía atención, solo miraba a Sakura, hablando de ella  
- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –levantándose de la silla – tengo 16 años y cumplo años el 1ª de Abril – sonríe  
- ¿Tienes novio? – pregunto un chico que estaba en el otro lado del salón  
- No, no tengo – una gota bajo por su cabeza  
Todo el salón rió un poco.  
- Basta chicos – reclamo el profesor – la que sigue  
- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 16 años y cumplo el 3 de Septiembre – el mismo chico iba a hablar – y no... tampoco tengo novio  
- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, tengo 17 años...  
- ¿Tienes novia guapo? – pregunto una chica de ojos azules vestida muy coqueta  
- No... no tengo  
- Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, tengo 17 años y cumplo el 13 de Julio  
- ¿Y tu tienes novia? – pregunto la misma chica  
- No...  
Pasan las horas, lentamente..., él la mira embesalado, apenas la conoce y él... él siente que la quiere.**

**La hora de la salida ha llegado, el timbre suena y los alumnos salen de las aulas en busca de diversión.  
- Pero que me sucede – dice Syaoran mientras camina hacia la salida  
En esos momentos alguien lo golpea, aventándolo un poco y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, al caer al suelo esa persona cae sobre él  
- Que dolor – dice Syaoran con los ojos cerrados  
- Perdón... perdón¡lo siento mucho! – dice una voz  
Syaoran abre los ojos deprisa y se topa con los ojos esmeralda que havia estado admirando toda la mañana, y con una mirada de preocupación y un poco de sonrojo.  
- No te preocupes – dice nervioso  
- Lo siento, de verdad. Es que... Tomoyo – le lanza una mirada furica – me empujo y caí sobre ti – se levanta y le da la mano a Syaoran  
- Si, no te preocupes – le lanza una sonrisa – esta bien  
- Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto¿y el tuyo?  
- Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, mucho gusto  
- El gusto es mío  
- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji  
- Mucho gusto, Tomoyo  
- Igualmente  
- Y bien... ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy Syaoran? – pregunto Sakura  
- Eh... no... ¿por qué?  
- Bueno, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo íbamos a ir a comer algo¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?  
- Cl... claro  
- ¡Qué bien! – dijo con alegría Sakura, mientras Syaoran se ponía de un color rojo  
- Eriol¡ven! – grito Tomoyo  
- Buenas tardes Syaoran, señoritas  
- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – pregunto una despistada Sakura  
- Pues lo menciono en clase, y lo aprendí  
- ¡Oh, ya veo U  
Van a comer a un lugar, la platica es amena y Syaoran conoce poco a poco a Sakura.**

**Ha pasado un mes desde que la escuela ha empezado, Syaoran y Sakura con los más populares de toda la escuela, y son muy buenos amigos. Eriol y Tomoyo han estado saliendo las ultimas dos semanas, por lo que Sakura y Syaoran se han empezado a unir más.  
- ¿Y como te fue ayer con Touya? – pregunto Syaoran mientras se sentaba en una banca  
- De lo peor... como llegue tarde hizo todo un alboroto  
- Lo supuse... lo siento mucho por mi culpa llegaste tarde a tu casa  
- No te preocupes Syaoran, de todas formas iba a suceder, estoy segura  
- ¿Segura?  
- Claro que si, de no ser por ti no me habría dado cuenta de la hora – toma la mano de Syaoran – gracias  
- De nada – empieza a sonrojarse  
- ¿Tienes algo Syaoran? – pregunta preocupada – estas rojo  
- No... nada Sakura, nada**

**Pasan los meses y poco a poco Syaoran se va enamorando de Sakura, ya no es solo atracción, ahora la quiere de verdad la quiere... pero entonces.  
- Syaoran – llega corriendo Sakura  
- Si¿dime?  
- Pues... este... Takashi me ha invitado a salir con él  
- ¿Takashi?  
- Si... recuerda, el chico que me gusta  
- Ah... si – se enoja – ya recuerdo  
- Bueno, me ha invitado a salir – dice animada  
- Bien por ti, Sakura – toma su mochila – tengo que irme  
- Eh... si claro... nos vemos Syaoran  
- Nos vemos – sale corriendo del lugar  
Llega a su casa, sube corriendo las escaleras molesto y avienta su mochila al suelo en lo que se recuesta en la cama.  
- Odio esto... ¡lo odio!  
Y es que, desde hacia dos meses, Sakura estaba embobada con Takashi, cosa que a él no le parecía... pero no podía decir nada.**

**Al día siguiente, llega Syaoran aun molesto y una feliz Sakura llega a su lado  
- Buenos días Syaoran – animada  
- Buenos días Sakura – enojado  
- ¿Cómo estas?  
- No mejor que tu  
- ¿Estas molesto?  
- ...  
- Syaoran, te venia a decir que... que el día de ayer Takashi me pidió que fuéramos novios  
En ese momento el corazón de Syaoran se detuvo y se quedo callado y con la mirada perdida.  
- Syaoran¿me estas poniendo atención?  
- Si... claro, pero... ¿por qué me lo dices a mí?  
- Pues porque eres mi mejor amigo y quería decírtelo – dice sorprendida**

**- Tienes razón... soy tu mejor amigo - dice triste  
- ¿Qué sucede Syaoran?  
- Nada... nada... solo... después hablamos – sale corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, mientras Tomoyo lo mira sorprendida  
- ¿Qué sucedió Sakurita? – dice Tomoyo  
- No lo sé... yo solo le dije que era novia de Takashi...  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo la razón...  
- ¿Eh?  
- Nada Sakurita, nada**

**En un lugar más lejano, Syaoran estaba sentado golpeando las cosas de su alrededor¿por qué¿por qué le tenia que suceder a él?... estaba enamorado de ella, y ella... solo lo consideraba su mejor amigo... ¿por qué?  
- ¿No crees que si sigues haciendo eso terminaras lastimándote?  
Syaoran se sorprendió y dejo de golpear las cosas.  
- ¿Y que puedo hacer? – dijo molesto  
- Intentar saber que es lo que tienes, tal vez – dijo Tomoyo  
- Pero si yo... si lo sé  
- Entonces si sabes que estas enamorado de Sakura  
- Si... –dice con tristeza  
- ¿Y que piensas hacer?  
- Nada... ella lo quiere a él  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque si no, no saldría con él y hablaría de otra cosa – dice enojado  
- Syaoran, tal vez estés equivocado...  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada  
El mes de Febrero comienza, Sakura sigue saliendo con Takashi, y Syaoran esta un poco renuente de ella últimamente. Sakura lo nota un poco, pero cree que es normal, mientras tanto varias chicas intentan regalarle algo a Syaoran para conquistarlo el 14 de Febrero.  
Pero para Syaoran no existe otra que Sakura.  
Llega el 14 de Febrero, Sakura recibe varios regalos, y Syaoran también.  
- Aquí tienes Syaoran – le entrega una caja envuelta  
- Gracias Sakura, el tuyo lo he dejado en casa  
- ¿eh¿por qué?  
- Porque es muy grande  
- ¿Grande?... ¿pues que es?  
- Lo veras esta tarde¿podrías venir por él?  
- Temprano si, mas tarde tengo una cita  
- Si, si... lo sé  
- Entonces nos veremos en tu casa por la tarde , nos vemos Syaoran – se despide con la mano  
- Nos vemos – la mira alejarse  
- Vaya... entonces que le regalaras a la pequeña Sakura  
- ¡Tomoyo¡no me asustes así!  
- Lo siento Syaoran, lo hice sin querer – ríe  
- Si claro – dice molesto  
- Bueno, pero... ¿qué le regalaras?  
- Es un adorno, con un gran peluche y algunas flores  
- ¡Qué tierno!... mínimo es mejor que el de Takashi  
- ¿Qué le regalara Takashi?  
- Una carta y una flor  
- ¡Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza!... ¡Es 14 de Febrero! Y... y...  
- Y, Sakura es su novia¿no?  
- Así es...  
- No te preocupes Syaoran, algún día algo sucederá que te hará muy feliz  
- Solo me importa que ella este feliz Tomoyo... solo eso**

**Esa tarde, Syaoran preparaba todo para la llegada de Sakura, el regalo estaba en una esquina tapado con una sabana de seda. En ese momento el timbre sonó.  
- Hola Sakura – dice Syaoran abriendo la puerta  
- Hola Syaoran – dice una sonriente Sakura  
- Disculpa por hacer que vinieras por tu regalo  
- No te preocupes – toma asiento en un sillón – de todas formas iba a venir un rato, después de todo hoy es el de día de la amistad  
- Gracias  
- ¿eh¿por qué?  
- Por ser mi amiga Sakura  
- Gracias a ti en ese caso – le dice sonriente  
- Eh... – se sonroja un poco – aquí esta tu regalo – se levanta y toma el regalo entre sus brazos  
- Es grande... – dice una sombrada Sakura  
- Este... si – dice nervioso – ábrelo  
- Claro –toma la sabana de seda y la jala lentamente – que lindo Syaoran – dice emocionada  
El regalo es un oso de peluche bastante grande, montado es una tipo mesa y tiene flores de cerezo regadas en el "suelo" de la mesa, el oso de peluche cuenta con una blusita blanca que en la parte del frente tiene dibujado el nombre de Sakura, pero parecería que son flores de cerezo, además de que caen detrás del nombre.  
- Es... simplemente hermoso – abraza a Syaoran – ¡gracias!  
- De nada Sakura – dice un apenado Syaoran  
En esos momentos Sakura se separa un poco de Syaoran y lo ve la ojos, en ese momento Syaoran sin saber porque la toma por la cintura y se empiezan a acercar lentamente hasta darse un tierno beso que es correspondido por los dos  
- ¿Pero que me sucede¿por qué lo beso? – se pregunta Sakura, pero sin dejar de besarlo  
- ¡Deja de besarla, ella tiene novio... pero... pero... yo la amo – sigue besándola con ternura  
Unos minutos después Sakura se separa de Syaoran, para poder tomar un poco de aire, mientras lo ve a los ojos, preguntándose él porque no podría dejar de besar esos labios... pero poco tiempo le queda para pensar, Syaoran se acerca nuevamente a ella para besarla. Empiezan a caminar por la sala hasta topa con el sillón, y por el impulso Sakura cae en él y Syaoran sobre ella.  
- Eso dolió – dice una adolorida Sakura  
- ¿Estas bien? – dice un preocupado Syaoran  
- Si... – lo mira a los ojos – estoy bien  
- Bien... – se acerca nuevamente a besarla  
Pasan lentamente los minutos, y por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quieren dejar de tocar los labios del otro. Todo parece perfecto... hasta que el celular de Sakura empieza a sonar. Los dos se separan rápidamente y Sakura contesta su celular.  
- ¿Si? – palabras en el teléfono – lo siento Takashi es que... –mas palabras en el teléfono – no, no... ya voy para allá – cuelga el teléfono  
Sakura dirige su mirada hacia Syaoran, quien tiene un semblante triste y la mira.  
- Tengo que irme Syaoran  
- Esta bien Sakura – dirige su mirada hacia otro lado  
- Siento... siento lo que paso, pero... yo... yo tengo novio, Syaoran... no sé que me paso, pero... lo siento – dice preocupada  
- No te preocupes Sakura, yo... comprendo – le da una sonrisa triste  
- Tengo que irme ya, Takashi me esta esperando  
Takashi... Takashi, él no la merece... él no la merece. El corazón de Syaoran se parte en mil pedazos  
- Esta bien Sakura, llevare tu regalo a tu casa – mira el regalo – solo espero que Touya no me mate  
- No creo que lo haga – se dirige hacia la puerta – nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo  
- Gracias a ti  
Ve lentamente como la puerta se cierra y la persona a la que ama se pierde detrás de ella, va en busca e ese chico... Takashi, el chico que no la merece pero ella lo ama.**

**Esa noche va a la casa de Sakura y deja su regalo en la puerta, mientras toca el timbre. Realmente no quiere que Touya lo vea, pero se sorprende al ver a una Sakura llorando, por lo que regresa corriendo mientras ella toma el regalo entre sus brazos  
- ¡Sakura!... – llega corriendo - ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Llegue temprano – intenta tapar sus ojos  
- Estas llorando... ¿por qué?  
Sakura se lanza a los brazos de Syaoran llorando.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Entremos a tu casa  
Después de unos minutos, Sakura y Syaoran están sentados en la sala, Sakura no deja de llorar y Syaoran solo se dedica a abrazarla.  
- ¿Estas mejor?  
Sakura asiente con la cabeza  
- ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Takashi... ese estupido – sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – termino conmigo  
- ¿Qué!... ¿por qué?  
- Porque yo no quise... no quise que me tocara  
- Ese desgraciado... lo matare... juro que lo matare  
- No te preocupes... Touya se encargara de eso...  
- ¿Touya?  
- Si bueno... estamos en la fuente de sodas y Touya estaba ahí y escucho un poco  
- Creo que le ayudare  
- No creo que sea necesario – dice un enfadado Touya que baja las escaleras  
- ¿Hermano¿a que hora llegaste?  
- Hace unos minutos, después de que llegara tu amigo  
- ¿Qué le hiciste?  
- ¿Hacer¿yo?... nada, los chicos que están detrás de ti y tus amigas – se sienta frente a ellos – jamás había visto a Tomoyo enfadada y menos a tu amigo Erial  
Sakura sonríe, pero una tristeza se marca en su rostro.  
- Pero bueno... creo que ahorita necesitas de Syaoran, así que me marcho  
- ¿A dónde vas hermano?  
- Con Yukito – sale por la puerta  
- Sakura... yo... lo siento – dice Syaoran  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Debí de estar ahí... ayudarte... yo – baja la mirada  
- No... no mi pequeño lobo – toma su barbilla – gracias  
Sakura abraza a Syaoran y él corresponde su abrazo. En realidad la amaba... la amaba.**

**Pasan los meses lentamente, Sakura ha olvidado a Takashi, pero Syaoran no ha logrado olvidarla. Día tras día se pregunta el porque... el porque ella correspondió su beso. ¿Por qué?  
Llega el mes de Julio, y Syaoran cumplía el día trece.  
- Sakura¿qué le piensas regalar a Syaoran? – dice Tomoyo  
- Pues... aun no estoy segura Tomoyo  
- Yo digo que le deberías de hacer una fiesta  
- Si, pero... quiero darle algo mas  
- ¿Algo mas? – pregunta indiscretamente Eriol  
- Si... es que él – mira hacia la cancha donde Syaoran esta jugando un partido importante – él me ha ayudado mucho y lo quiero mucho  
- ¿Lo quieres mucho? – pregunta riendo Tomoyo  
- Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas Tomoyo? – dice una Sakura preocupada  
- No... pues porque tal vez no solo lo quieras mucho – dice un Eriol riendo  
- No... solo lo quiero – piensa Sakura – entonces... ¿lo amo?  
Parecía una idea descabellada, pero... ¿qué tal si era verdad?**

**Los días pasaban y cada vez se acercaba mas el cumpleaños de Syaoran. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol le empezaban a organizar una fiesta sorpresa. Mientras Sakura se empezaba a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Syaoran.  
Llega el día, trece de Julio, el cumpleaños numero 18 de Syaoran. Ese día muy temprano Sakura llega a su casa, para ser la primera en felicitarlo.  
Se escucha el timbre y la madre de Syaoran abre la puerta.  
- Buenos días señora – saluda una Sakura alegre - ¿ya despertó Syaoran?  
- No, aun no lo hace Sakura – sonríe Ieran  
- ¿Podría despertalo yo?  
- Claro que si, pero... ¿por qué?  
- Es que quiero ser la primera persona en felicitarlo  
- Me parece bien  
Sakura sube corriendo las escaleras, cuando escucha que en el cuarto de Syaoran suena el despertador. Abre la puerta despacio y lo ve aun entre las sabanas, se acerca lentamente hacia la cama.  
- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Syaoran! – grita Sakura  
Syaoran al no darse cuenta de Sakura y por lo sorprendido que quedo, cae de la cama.  
- Syaoran... ¿estas bien? – dice Sakura hincándose a un lado de él  
- Si... pero... ¿qué haces aquí Sakura?  
- Quería ser la primera en felicitarte y en darte tu abrazo  
Segundos después, Syaoran tiene a una hermosa Flor de Cerezo abrazándolo.  
- Gra... gracias – dice un apenado Syaoran  
Llega la tarde, la fiesta comienza.  
- Pero... ¿cómo lograste todo esto Sakura?  
- Con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol  
- Gracias Sakura, te lo agradezco mucho  
La fiesta es espectacular, casi toda la escuela esta presente, y Syaoran esta muy feliz y Sakura... algo preocupada.  
- Syaoran¿podemos salir un momento?  
- Claro... ¿qué sucede Sakura?  
- Bueno... yo... quería decirte algo  
- Yo también a ti Sakura  
- Primero tu – dice una apenada Sakura  
- Esta bien... –toma un poco de aire- Sakura... yo... yo te amo  
Sakura se sorprende y lo mira fijamente a lo ojos  
- Yo me enamore de ti desde hace ya mucho tiempo Sakura, yo te amo –baja la mirada  
- Syaoran... – toma sus manos – yo... yo también a ti  
Se acercan lentamente y se dan un beso, mejor que los pasados... demostrándose el cariño que se tienen, el amor...  
- Te amo Sakura  
- Te amo Syaoran  
- ¿Quieres... ser mi novia?  
- Claro que si – se lanza hacia sus brazos - este trece de Julio, es el mas feliz de mi vida  
- También el mío Sakura – la toma de la cintura – también el mío  
Se dan otro beso tierno, sellando asi su amor.**


End file.
